During the next three years of the GLAA we will 1) develop a research program in physical disability and rehabilitation, 2) develop a health services research program in geriatric medicine, 3) develop a prevention and health promotion program in aging, 4) develop a University wide Aging and Training Program which involves the Law, Business, and Graduate Schools of Wake Forest University and 5) develop a joint Geriatric Medicine-Internal Medicine Subspecialty fellowship training program.